


Azrian x Ceja

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Maledom/Femsub, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Male Worgen/Female Night elf Reunion SexOne-Shot
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 2





	Azrian x Ceja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronqueesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/gifts).



AzrianxCeja  
With a composed yet worried sigh, CJ rested on her bed within her tranquil room. A cooling breeze  
rolled through the open windows after a long day of summer sun. She was anxious with thoughts  
racing through her head: will he be okay, would he come home tonight? Only time could tell, she  
inevitably found herself thinking, resigning herself to her fretful wait.  
Eventually, the sound of heavy, padded footsteps sounded out against the oaken floor. Cj’s eyes  
widened, her smile returning. Quickly, the elf darted out of her bed, rushing over towards the door.  
It was then she spotted the source of her anxiety: the worgen, Az.  
Az towered over the elf, staring down at her with those ferocious, though familiar amber eyes. His  
gaze lingered, unblinking and focused on her body. Soon, the moment passed, the worgen starting  
to undress, removing piece after piece of his heavy armour. Cj rushed to help, starting to unfasten  
and undo the straps holding the plate against his muscled frame with practised ease. “Were you  
hurt tonight? Every time you visit those pits I worry for you, Az…”  
With a snort, Az replied, relaxing his muscles and rolling his shoulders. “It puts money in my pocket  
and ale on the table. Besides, you know you like it, hngrr… rough.”  
Cj’s cheeks burned crimson, staring up at him while one of her pointed, elven canines bit her lip.  
“Yes, well with that being said, I do hope you’re fit for the task. I will not be left waiting all day to  
simply have-“

The night elf found her waist taken into his arms, her body pulled against his. His soft, rugged fur  
pressed against her before she felt the thick, padded muscle beneath. She gulped, clinging to him,  
letting out a groan of joy. His muzzle slid down, sniffing at her hair, taking in her scent with a growl  
of satisfaction. His snout travelled down, exploring her, licking her neck while groping her chest. Cj  
stood there, leaning against his frame in complete submission to his whims; for the moment, she  
was his property.

His large hand squeezed and kneaded her breasts, all while his knotted cock stiffened between his  
legs. His manhood was soon rigid, twitching occasionally. Cj stared at her prize, eyes widening, yet  
however many times she had taken it before, it still brought about a sense of astonishment. He was  
so… big.

She leaned down, taking his hefty, furred balls into her hands before dragging her tongue over his  
length. She glided up, down, against and around his shaft like silk, all while fondling and gently  
squeezing his balls, hand trembling with excitement. She giggled quietly, watching the large,  
scarred worgen writhe and groan above her.

Suddenly, the tables were turned on the elf, Cj finding her feet leaving the ground. With an  
effortless, blindingly fast motion, she was pinned against one of the wooden beams that supported  
her home. Her hands struck the wood helplessly, the elf gasping in shock.  
“Az-!” she cried, her  
expression one of shock, mouth falling agape as she felt the worgen pressing his canine cock  
against her slit. The worgen sunk his bulging girth deep inside, fuelled by raw, carnal desire. Cj let  
out a wail of joy, hanging her head forward, keeping herself braced against the pillar. Every swift and harsh pumping motion of his hips forced him deeper and deeper, pushing wide her warm, inner  
walls that clenched and squeezed his hulking manhood. With every thrust, his balls smacked against  
her flesh, a lewd, wet smack following each and every time without fail  
.

She felt powerless to resist. She was perfectly content to remain his until he was done with her, of  
course… she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
